Naruto: Power of Friendship
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He never expected to actually pass the test. He expected to falter. To fail. To fall. Instead, he triumphed. Instead, he received a Pokemon, all on his own. A single drop in a great ocean creates ripples. Changes, that will spread to change the very world itself. But will it be good for ill? A humble fan-work dedicated to Mhyrloc. I OWN NOTHING! Pairing undecided. VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! LISTEN CLOSE!** **This is a Naruto/Pokemon crossover, inspired by Mhyrloc's** **Naruto and Pokemon: Power of Partnership. It is not a copy, or an attempt to copy, of this fic. I wouldn't even call it an adaption, rightly. The idea of integrating Naruto and Pokemon as he did in this story has and always will belong to him. I cannot, and do NOT want to change that in the least. If anything, I bow down and WORSHIP the brilliant idea that he had, but since he hasn't been around on the fanfiction scene in THREE YEARS I wanted to try and write something alike in its own way, if only by using his idea.**

 **I'll be wholly different, different plot, different pokemon, different teacher for Naruto and everything. I also have a distinct idea for the pairing as well.** **I've message him time and time again in the last few years, but guys...I think he's gone. And if he isn't, I've messaged him one final time explaining my plan and what I plan to do, just as I'm telling you all now. So I'll say it once again.**

 **THIS!**

 **IS!**

 **NOT!**

 **A!**

 **COPY!**

 **It is an original work inspired by the brilliance of Mhyrloc!**

 **All I ask is that you give this fic a chance and see where it goes. This written purely as homage to an author who has-seemingly-been gone from this site for the last three years...**

 _"Wait, is this..._

 _~Naruto._

 **Plate**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, this is it!_

 _Today's the day!_

 _Finally, after all these years, I'm going to graduate and get a Pokemon partner! For real this time! Definitely I'm not going to screw this up! I've got it all down! I can usually handle everything they throw ad me and this year I've spent MONTHS practicing that damned bushin technique and I know for a fact that I've finally got the damn thing down...I think._ _No. No, no, no, I can't think like that. Positive thoughts, dattebayo! You can do this, Naruto! I can do it! Those damned bastards at the academy won't be able to fail this time-they'll be too busy bowing before my greatness!_

 _Unless I mess up..._

 _No!_

 _I won't!_

 _I hope it'll be orange._

 _Well, if its not that's alright I guess. Still, orange would be cool!_

 _I've already failed so many times now, I don't think I'll be able to stand it if I fail ano-_

 _Crap._

 _Iruka-sensei's calling me to the front._

 _Which means its my turn._

 _Here goes nothing!_

* * *

(...)

* * *

"You pass!"

 _"What?!"_

Naruto's eyes, once squeezed shut in fear and anticipation, now snapped open with such force he was certain he'd burst a blood vessel. Iruka's pleasant declaration ran through the air, echoed by his own partner, Exploud. The massive Pokemon uttered a sharp whistle of approval through the air tubes in the back of its skull, rumbling its name in congratulation. Naruto barely heard the loud pokemon; he found he was still looking at his clone. A bit pale, perhaps, but an otherwise flawless copy of himself. It was even grinning!

Just like him!

Naruto's jaw hung open, ready to fall off at any moment.

"Y-You mean I passed, Iruka-sensei?" the boy stammered out, quietly fearing this was a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up! Not now, not ever!

"Only just." the scarred teacher admonished him with a smile, making a small pinching gesture with his fingers. "But a passing grade is a passing grade. Congratulations, Naruto!"

Mizuki swore quietly.

 _"Damnit."_

How in the hell had the brat passed?! He'd been dead last in the class! And yet, that bunshin was almost perfect! Damn, now he'd have to revise his plans. If he could even salvage them at all. Stupid fox brat! Quietly seething, he forced his face into a mask of impassivity as his fellow instructor reached down and offered the boy his much-desired reward.

"Here you go, kiddo."

Distracted as he was by the inexplicable-incredible!-results of the test, the blond missed the dark curse uttered by the plotting chunin. Just as well; he was far too busy staring, gawping really, as Iruka happily dropped the Arceus plate landed in his hand. Fumbling, the blond caught at it, marveling at the strange design. Warm to the touch, yet strangely cool, it felt _alive_ in his hands. Like a tiny heartbeat. He clutched it close to him, a faint grin adorning his whiskered features

"We'll see you in two days time for the graduation ceremony, Naruto."

All of reality caught up with the boy at once. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Which meant..which meant...WHICH MEANT...!

In the end, his overloaded mind did the only thing it could think to do.

THUMP.

He fainted.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, Somewhere Between the Realm of Time and Space...)_

* * *

Arceus was...

...confused, to say the least.

Having observed Naruto Uzumaki for some time now, he found the boy's mind was a fluctuating mess of wild enthusiasm and quiet pain, with a bit of ramen thrown in for good measure. No, scratch that. Lots of ramen. It was all the boy seemed to think about sometimes, when he wasn't dwelling on his dream to better himself and become Hokage. Concerning the others, those potential genin, he was at least able to get some sense of who would best suit them in their future quest.

But...this boy?

Problematic.

Orange, he'd said.

That didn't narrow it down by much.

For the life of him, the equine Pokemon simply couldn't fathom who to partner him with. Surely the desert princes, the Larvitar, were simply out of the question. He didn't think a water type would be suitable for the lad, either. He was all fierce actions and fire. Honestly, he was rather tempted just to give the boy a fire type and be done with it. Then he considered the propensity for destruction the boy's tenant had and wondered it that was a wise choice either. But what, then? What potential partner could possibly suit this brash, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja?

Unbidden, an idea formed in the back of his mind.

A silent thought to the plate-now clutched tight between the boy's fingers despite his slumbering state-was all it took.

And then it was done.

The God of Pokemon wondered if he should pray to himself, having just made this decision...

 **A/N: So...yeah. There we go. I think I've just turned things on their ear. Naruto. Passed. And everyone-himself included-is rather shocked by it. How, you ask? Was it due to the Kyuubi, or his own self-professed training? All will be revealed soon. Vote for people and pokemon with your reviews, folks! Ordinarily, I'd say use the poll, but there's a different up on my profile for a different story atm. So be sure to let me know what ya thinl!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ye Kindly?**

 **And of course...**

 **...enjoy the preview! Care to guess at what happens? Methinks it ought to be obvious...*grins***

 **(Preview(S)!)**

 _Naruto's brow shot straight to his hairline._

 _Because his egg was hatching._

 _Tiny, hairline fractures etched themselves into the small thing's surface._

 _"Oh, wow."_

 **R &R~! =D**


	2. Eggs Anyone?

**A/N: VIVA LA REQUEST WEEK! We're back again with another speedy update and a long one too~!**

 **Thank you all so much for the support, both yours and for this story! It heartens me great to see that so many wanted Mhyrloc's story to continue after all these years. And while I can never hope to match him, I DO hope that my humble work will at least help to fill the void left behind by his absence, if only partially. But I'm going to do my best to live up to the standard that he set with his groundbreaking story.**

 **Now, I got a TON of votes for Pokemon and pairings alike and things have been decided. This chapter will begin to reveal that. I'm going to include A LOT of things from the newer generations, hell I even bought one of those "Deluxe Essential Handbooks" so I know what I'm dealing with here. Not gonna lie, my jaw nearly dropped when I saw how high the number's risen. S-SEVEN HUNDRED POKEMON?! *Faints* Needless to say, I'm going to have my work cut out for me.**

 **Now, I'm sure you have questions. Lord knows I've already gotten a TON.**

 **First, the more mundane question. What'll happen to Mizuki? You shall see.**

 **Will Naruto still learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?**

 **Again, you'll see.**

 **What else will I be including?**

 **Abilities, naturally.**

 **Mega-Evolutions, for one. They WILL be in this. SOME Pokemon who don't necessarily have them in the game/show WILL in this story. If you have requests or potential designs on an idea for an evolution, feel free to let me know and I'll credit you for it.**

 **And lets not forget Legendaries. I'm not saying its impossible to partner with one. Or even more than one Pokemon in some instances. It is, however, exceedingly RARE. Anyone who tries to take another's partner by force however, control them, or take a Pokemon against its will is-you guessed it-EVIL and rotten to the core. Alright, I think I've droned on enough for this particular chapter so let's get started then, shall we?**

 **ONE LAST DISCLAIMER!**

 **I!**

 **OWN!**

 **NOTHING!**

 **ALL HAIL ARCEUS!**

 **I also ask you to remember that Naruto and Co. are kids. KIDS. They might come off as a bit rowdy to some and even bratty concerning kunoichi like Ino and Sakura, but they'll come into their own throughout this story, I promise, each one of them...**

 **Also, a weeee bit of verbatim here regarding Arceus and the ceremony.**

 _"Eh? Eh?! **EH?!"**_

 _"Why am I not surprised..._

 _~?._

 **Eggs Anyone?**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I PASSED!  
_

 _I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED DATTEBAYO! HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! Who says hard work can't get you places, eh?! Everyone who ever mocked me can go suuuuuuuuuck iiiiiiiiiiiit! It feels so good to write that! I'm gonna be a fucking ninja! One who curses a lot, apparently. Bah, who cares! I! AM! A! SHINOBI! Ayame-nee-chan treated me to a HUGE bowl of ramen! Then she told me I get to eat for free for the rest of the week! Is this a dream? If it is, I don't wanna wake up!_

 _Alright, alright, calm down, Naruto._

 _So, I got my plate, finally._

 _Now I just gotta wait._

 _I HATE waiting..._

* * *

 _(Meanwhile...)_

* * *

"Ohhhhh, no! No, no, _no!_ HELL NO! Fuck no! I ain't doing it, old man! You can't make me, you hear?!"

Sarutobi remained expressionless as one Mitarashi Anko raged through his office, flinging books and _bookcases_ alike, trench-coat flaring like a cape behind her. The weathered kage took it all in stride, waiting for the special jounin to vent the full extent of her anger before he spike. Even he knew better than to interrupt the mistress of torture when she was on a tear like this. Anyone else would have been tried and courtmartialed for such blatant disobedience. That she got a pass at all had no more to do with her painful past than a massive amount of patience on Hiruzen's part.

What was the cause of her apocalyptic rage, you ask?

It miiiiiight have something to do with her recent promotion to Jounin.

That, and the student's she'd been subsequently slapped with.

"You can't do this to me!" Anko cried, slamming her open palms against his desk. "You can't! They don't even have their Pokemon, yet!"

"They soon will, and yes, I can." Hiruzen answered, taking a long, slow drag of his pipe. "Its already done. I expect you to treat Naruto-kun with dignity and respect."

"But why me?!" she squawked. "I thought Kakashi was going to get the brat!"

"He was." Sarutobi replied, exhaling a thin ring of smoke. "Then I decided we'd mix things up this year. Naruto has already exceeded everyone's expectations by passing in the first place. Why not take it a step further?" tilting his head, he spared the waxing a rueful glance. "If we are to survive as a village we must learn to change with the times, not remain stagnant. We must learn to adapt. And where better to star than with this year and its graduating class? The teams have been rearranged.

"And this is your idea of mixing things up?! Eh? Oi! I'd rather go without dango!"

"Is that so...?"

Anko went pale.

"N-N-Now wait just a second!" the words poured out of her in a rush. "I didn't mean that!"

"Hmm, I think you did." The elderly leader disagreed, turning to his right. "Wouldn't you say, Blaziken?"

 _"Blaaaaaaaaaze."_

Blaziken chuffed its name with quiet laughter from its customary perch near the windowsill, broad shoulders shaking in an ultimately futile effort to contain its mirth. It was only through a supreme effort of will that the aging kage didn't mirror his old friend's reaction and star laughing himself. Anko turned a withering glare on the Pokemon in question, and the fire/flying type only snorted all the louder.

"SHUSH, feathers!"

The Pokemon offered a mute shrug and the hazel-eyed woman frantically turned her gaze back to the Hokage.

"Look, give me any other assignment. If its torture, I'm your girl. Just point me at another traitor like Mizuki. I can _smell_ 'em-

"-we still don't have proof of his intent or wrongdoing-"

-we _didn't_ until I got my hands on him." Anko interjected with a snarl. "Then he sang like a damn canary. My point is, I'm not a nice person. I like to play with knives and fire. I enjoy terrorizing the hell out of people. I teach torture sessions on Tuesdays. This?" her lips pursed, fighting a tremble. "I'm going to fuck it up. I just know it."

"My order stands."

"I _can't_ do this, Hokage-sama." she reiterated, voice dropping, despairing. "I'm...look, I'm broken. After what _he_ did to me...I can't teach a bunch of rugrats. I don't have it in me; and even if I did, I'm not one to hold back." Hazel eyes took on a decidedly misty look. "I'll either drive them mad, break them, or get them killed. I'm not sure which is worse. Please, don't do this."

Hiruzen snuffed out his pipe and set it aside.

"That's precisely why I'm assigning them to you."

Anko sniffed, incredulous.

 _"What?"_

"Two of them have been through unbelievable torment to stand where they are now, just as you have. The third...you likely won't have to worry about." When she refused to reply, he decided to sweeten the matter. "I'll give you a year's supply of dango if you at least consider it. More if you'll take them on."

Say what you would about Mitarashi Anko, but she was never one to deny her sweet-tooth.

"Fine." she scowled, straightening up. "But if this is Naruto we're talking about, forget being his sensei, if I'm really going to _mentor_ the little shit, I wanna test _him."_

"How do you plan to do that, pray tell?" The Fire Shadow frowned. "You'll find he's quite stubborn. I dare say even more than you."

Anko Mitrashi grinned.

It was all teeth.

 _"We'll see."_

* * *

 _(Some Hours Later, In Naruto's Apartment...)_

* * *

Naruto watched the plate like a proud papa hawk.

Part of him half-expected it to disappear outright when he wasn't looking; or worse, that someone would break in and steal it. His beloved Door had withstood every assault against it thus far...still, who knew? But back to the plate, his precious, well-guarded plate. It had adopted a strange orange black hue shortly after he'd brought it home, which-though slightly disturbing in its own right-wasn't all that worrying for out favorite blond all things considered. now that he'd received his favorite color he couldn't be more pleased.

Orange was orange, after all.

So, as time marched ever onward, he found himself more and more drawn to the thought of just who his partner would be. Having no way of knowing his unintentional prayers had already been answered, he focused all of his thoughts on what kind of partner he might have, pausing only when his basic bodily functions demanded otherwise. He even slept with the thing! Not once did he let it out of sight, if only for fear that someone had reason to swipe it out from under his nose.

Nobody was taking his partner, dattebayo!

He maintained his determined vigil for what felt like an eternity.

 _"We'll see you in two days time for the graduation ceremony, Naruto."_

That had been more than a day and a half ago.

As a result, he was still quite busy pondering the plate when a sharp crack echoed against his door. Once, twice, thrice. Three rapid, heavy knocks in quick succession, one after the other. Naruto nearly jumped clear out of his skin but wasn't quick enough; his guest was already rattling Door's knob by the time he crossed the room. Grimacing at the ungodly ruckus he unlocked his beloved barrier and flung the shaking frame open with a quick shove, resolved to give them a piece of his mind!

"WHADDYA...want." His voice trailed off into a small squeak as he beheld the aggravated knocker.

A faceless Anbu stared back and down at him, their expressionless visage lurking behind a dragon mask. Or it could've been a snake of some sort. Naruto wasn't paying much attention. Add to that the waning light from the setting sun behind him and the buxom woman looked positively menacing. The only real clue to their identity was the spiky mess of purple hair that even the far-reaching mask couldn't quite conceal. Had he paused to consider that, he might have actually discerned her identity right then and there.

Alas, he was too busy trying to discern if this particular Anbu was another one of his tormentors come to make his life a living hell, or simply the real deal.

"Uzumaki Naruto." her voice intoned with all the solemnity of an immovable Steelix, "It is time for the ceremony."

Well. That settled that now, didn't it?

"You can always give up if you're not ready." the Anbu offered suddenly, startling him. "There's no shame in admitting it."

Naruto bristled.

"Like hell I will, dattebayo!" he cried, thrusting his a finger forward in fierce defiance! "I trained my entire life for this! I'm ready! I _said_ I was! I'm going to be the Hokage someday! And the Hokage never goes back on his word! That's my ninja way!" The masked woman stiffened at the harsh declaration, if only because he'd taken to poking her stomach with said finger. The laughter, when it came was so unexpected that he yelped -actually **_yelped_** \- and shrank back.

"Bahahahahaha! Oh, he was right about you~!"

It emerged as a disbelieving howl, a bark of sheer mirth that had the woman physically holding her sides.

"W-What the hell?!" he cried! "Why're you laughing, oi?!"

"No reason," she replied, her words dripping with sweet sarcasm. "I suggest you hold onto your hat, though, _Hokage-sama."_

"Waitaminute, I don't have a- _ACK!"_

The Anbu's hand closed around his shoulder before he could finish, followed by a rapid body flicker that sent his insides roiling like a buoy in a storm-tossed sea. Up, down, left, right, north, south, east, all direction lost meaning to him as the world shifted and spun time and time again. When reality _finally_ stopped spiraling and allowed him to see something other than an ever-shifting wall of leaves, the genin-to-be practically was very very ready to throw himself towards it. Imagine his surprise, then, when his Anbu escort simply let him go.

Fighting his rising gorge, Naruto stumbled out of his guide's grasp-

"Ouch!"

-and nearly slammed headfirst into a nearby post.

Someone had gone to great lengths to turn the training ground, if could even be called such anymore, into something far more formidable. The ground had long since been stripped bare of grass right down to the very last blade, and a large stack of unlit wood -a bonfire of some sort?- awaited him in the center. Posts, like the very one he'd nearly cracked his head on just now, stood jammed into the soil at odd intervals, the purpose of which eluded him completely.

Positioned before said bonfire stood none other than the Hokage himself in all his robed glory, a look of quiet pride etched into his wrinkled features. As were those of the seemingly ever-stoic advisers who flanked him. Neither of the trio would meet his gaze. Naruto gulped quietly, suddenly aware that he was the first to arrive. Where was everyone else-

"There you are!"

For the second time that day, the last Uzumaki found himself upended; this time by a sudden headlock from behind. Dragged backwards, the blond scrabbled furiously at the arm holding him, fingers clawing at the grey cloth, only for it to fall away not a moment later, spinning him like a top. Disoriented by the abrupt spin, he shot its owner a dark glower.

"What the hell, Kiba?!"

"Look at you!" the Inuzuka grinned, shaking off his snarl with a laugh. "You're actually here! I can't believe you passed! Right, Akamaru?"

The puppy yipped a greeting atop his partner's head, tail wagging happily.

"Yeah," Naruto found himself scratching the back of his head, "Me neither...

"Oi," the feral boy elbowed him conspiratorially, "Hinata's got something to tell you, too!"

"She does?"

Naruto blinked, more than a little surprised to find that the shy Hyuuga had in fact, been hiding behind Kiba the entire time. Huh. Hinata hardly ever spoke to him. Wonder what she had to say? Well, he'd soon find out. As he looked on,the Inuzuka wrangled her out and away from his back, ushering her forward with all the stubbornness of a nosy best friend.

"Tell him, Hinata!"

"Tell me what?"

The shy heiress turned beet red beneath the gaze of her crush.

"C-Congratulations, Naruto-kun." she stammered out, tenting her fingers. "I'm glad you p-passed."

"Of course I did." he grinned, thumbing his nose. "And I'll be Hokage before long, just you wait and see!"

A faint smile blossomed on her face.

"I...I look forward to it...

Gravitating towards the rest of the newcomers as they arrived, Naruto soon discovered something else.

In passing the test by his own merits he'd not only earned their recognition, but praise as well. It was the first manner of positive attention he'd received in...well, in a very long time. Few were quite as vocal in their congratulations as Kiba had been, but the mere fact that they didn't shy away was more than enough for him. Even the _teme_ offered a short grunt in the way of acknowledgement. In _Sasukese_ that was as good as a pat on the back! Not Sakura, though. She barely even glanced at him.

As ever, that simple rejection stung more than words ever could. This time, however, the pain was sharp. More poignant.

Why did he bother with her, he wondered?

What was the point in trying to get _her_ attention when all she ever did was push him away? Or hit him? At least the others didn't outright turn him away with blows! Why was he even thinking about this? Shaking of the disturbingly _dark_ thought, the prankster struggled to reorient himself as best he could and avoid the pinkette's gaze.

Thankfully, however, the time finally came that the rest of the students arrived and they could commence and Naruto thrust aside that brief pang and turned his attention to the old man.

"Welcome," Sarutobi coughed into a clenched fist, clearing his throat to garner their attention, "To this most sacred of ceremonies. Here each you stand, chosen by Arceus himself, to speak with him, and move onto the next stage in your lives as ninja. When I call your name, please come forward, present your Arceus Plate, and move to the area past him to await the next phase. If for any reason you lack a plate, you will be returned to your homes forthwith and given a second chance in a few weeks...once we determine the reason and correct it, of course."

Having given his instructions, the Third Hokage stepped back, withdrew a scroll from his voluminous sleeve, and began to rattle off a list of names forthwith.

"Now, let's see...

Name after name was rattled off, one by one. Naruto listened attentively, patiently waiting for his own.

When he actually _called_ his name, however, he still nearly jumped.

Hurrying up to the Kage, he reached into his pouch and offered his plate.

"Present your plate to your escort." Sarutobi instructed, before he could give it to him.

Naruto nearly came up short.

"Eh? Escort?"

"That'd be me, brat."

The Anbu who'd first escorted him to the ceremony stepped forward, removing her mask. Hazel eyes and a grin-one that was far too wide for his liking-greeted him, all framed by wild violet hair. He nearly flinched when she beckoned at him, offering a hand in exchange for his precious plate. He had to give the plate to this crazy woman?! How did he know she wouldn't just...steal it, oi?! Anyone who just burst out into maniacal laughter like that clearly wasn't right in the head!

"We don't have all day." she reminded him.

Hesitantly, he did so.

In exchange, she handed him a headband.

HIS headband.

All smooth and glittering metal, it bore the symbol of the village. His village. His. Ah! He felt like dancing again! Less so when the the damn crazy lady decided to ruffle his hair.

"Congratulations, kid."

Naruto cradled it reverently nevertheless and all but sprinted back to his place in the crowd of potential genin.

"Now!" The Hokage called after him with a raised voice, startling some, "We come to the final part of our ceremony!"

He'd barely gotten the last word out before the bonfire burst into life in a roaring column of flame.

He'd heard all tell of the Legendary Pokemon allied with Konoha. Moltres and Ho-Oh were most prominent of course, being beings of living flame, but there were others many of whom he didn't even know nor recognize from the lessons at all. And he was about to meet one. Just the thought made him want to dance. This was going to be great! He couldn't wait! Before their very eyes the already raging inferno gathered into a spiraling twister, _(Fire Spin)_ nigh but blinding all genin-and even a few jounin-who dared to peer into his depths. A deep, thunderous voice resonated from within:

 **"Greetings, Mortals!"**

When Naruto was finally able to look again, when the flame finally allowed it, he found himself a bit flabbergasted.

This was not Moltres.

It was not Ho-Oh.

If anything, it looked like a very large, shaggy dog with a brown coat.

A dog with spikes on his back, a red-gold crest on its face, and eyes like wildfire.

Yet there was a strange sense of regality about this proud creature, an aura of pride he couldn't understand.

"Punctual as ever." Sarutobi declared with a faint smile. "Allow me to introduce Entei, one of the Legendary Beasts. Think of him as Arceus's personal envoy to the Leaf." Towering at nearly seven feet, the mighty Entei dwarfed all present in sheer heigh alone, the Hokage included. Bathed in flames that swirled and banked around its feet, scorching the barren earth with each step. Naruto found he understood the reason why the grass had been stripped away in that instant. Had it been present, the Legendary would've easily started a flash fire. Still, to see an actual Legendary Pokemon, just standing there...!

 **"You who remain,"** Entei rumbled deeply, its russet red eyes sweeping over each in turn, **"I offer my congratulations. Now, as per our pact, it falls to me to deliver the gift of our alliance. Be true to your selves as you always have, and those of poke-kind will ever stand beside you. But as we remember our allies, so too do we our enemies. Treat your allies well as you would your kith and kin. Harm our kind only when absolutely necessary and never strive to dominate another being. Remember this well, and remember that Lord Arceus is always watching."**

Unbidden, Naruto found himself nodding, his head bobbing in silent agreement.

As if sensing his very curiosity, the creature padded forward calmly.

Towards him.

Any curiosity and talkativeness on his part vanished as he the great, flaming beast turned its gaze upon him; then his jaw clamped itself firmly shut, blue eyes widening at the sight of the regal entity towering over him like a looming eruption. It felt as though he-nay, his very life-could be snuffed out in an instant. Despite the growing seed of fear in his gut, he willed himself to meet the Legendary's eyes and refused to back down. At length, his resolve appeared to appease the volcanic Pokemon. Or at the very least, amuse him.

 **"Now, then."** came the bass rumble. **"I deem thee worthy!"**

A wall of napalm shot forth across the gathering as the Legendary vanished in another spiral of flame, forcing a near-collective flinch from the assembled genin.

But instead of searing agony, all that followed was a gentle warmth, the gentle heat of a setting sun.

Before each of them and between the-still-roaring fire lay their prize.

Each flinched slightly as a searing pain registered in their right arm as they reached for it, the runes of the pact etching themselves into their flesh with unbreakable ink. Each held their tongue as the last mark formed, the true visible sign of their eternal pact with their partner. None dared to speak into the reverent silence that followed. Each lifted their eggs with the utmost of care, cradling their partners-to-be with gentleness, and care, and quiet wonder...

...until a faint inquiry pierced the gloom.

"Uh, guys? Why do I have two eggs?"

* * *

 _(Somewhere Between the Realm of Time and Space...)_

* * *

Arceus was nearly beside himself with laughter.

It had been many years indeed since he'd thought to bestow not one, but TWO partners upon a child of the Leaf.

Of course, he could sense the boy's shocked skepticism, but beneath the he could detected a quiet pride, coupled with an equally fierce determination to keep his partner-plural!-safe and sound. So too could he feel the confusion of the other genin, muffled bursts of awe quickly smothered by jealousy. Their anger was something to be expected. After all, such a phenomenon was rather unheard of in the Land of Fire in this day and age, having occurred only once before at the dawn of the village's founding.

What would Senju Hashirama think of his successor to-be following him down that path?

It had been a stroke of genius on his part, if he said so himself.

Twin eggs were rare indeed in Konoha, but not all entirely _uncommon_ in other parts of the world. Especially when one paused to consider it. Unbeknownst to them, this very occurrence had taken place in distant lands such like Kumo and other far-flung villages across the sea. He'd done the same some years aback for the young man who would one day become the container to the Hachibi. Why not this boy, who'd fought and scraped and clawed to get where he was today?

Regardless, he was certain this pair would prove most faithful to the boy.

Definitely.

Maybe.

Hopefully?

* * *

 _(The Next Morning...)_

* * *

Two.

Naruto had two eggs!

That meant two partners!

Veritably giddy with glee, the young blond found that sleep eluded him that night. It was just as well. He was far too busy building a cozy little nest-despite Jiji's reassurances that the eggs didn't require one-anyway. It was little more than a small, ramshackle thing fashion out of torn shirts and ruined sheets, but he was determined to make it as comfortable for his future allies. He'd even torn apart one of his pillows in a vain attempt to further insulate the artificial nest as best he could.

He took the moment to gaze at them, marveling at them as they caught the early rays of morning.

"Hehe," he grinned to himself. "I can't wait!"

One was dark as night itself, emblazoned with eerie red swirls near the base. Its companion was a striking orange hue, with cream-colored highlights, except these curled around the top portion of the egg rather than the bottom of it. Were they twins of some sort? He wondered at that. What would they be, what would they look like? Would they like him? He was certain he'd like them. It didn't matter who they were. They were his partners. Just the thought of it made him giddy all again. Two! Everyone else had only been graced with one! That only made him eve more special!

He'd even caught the _teme_ glaring at him!

At this rate he'd reach his dream in no time-

Alas, a sharp knock a cut through his short-lived fantasy.

Grumbling at the interruption, the boy darted away from the nest-thought not without a quick glance back to make sure he hadn't missed anything-and flung the door open. He half-expected to find Iruka-sensei there, if only to check up on him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Revealed was the unmasked woman from last night, his tormentor devoid of the uniform and armor she'd been wearing. In fact, she wasn't wearing much at all, unless fishnet and a trench-coat counted, which in Naruto's opinion they didn't.

She flashed a cheery grin at his scowl.

"Yo!"

 _"YOU!"_

"Me." the purplette saluted merrily. "Came to check on ya. Did yer eggs hatch, yet?"

Naruto promptly tried to close Door in her face.

"Hey!" she growled, thrusting her foot into the gap before he could escape. "Don't be like that, brat! I woke up early just to see you! You should be grateful!"

Naruto was most assuredly not grateful!

"You're crazy! Go away!"

"C'mon now-OW!"

With a sudden burst of strength he stomped down on the jounin's foot, forcing her to retract her heel with a hiss of pain. Door swung shot moments later, locked from the other side. For a fleeting second, Anko actually considered just knocking the damn thing down but no, that was going entirely against the purpose of her visit. Damn kid. She _had_ come here to _try_ and be supportive but after last night's fiasco, she wasn't surprised by the boy's vehement reaction. In the end she came back with Iruka, and even _then_ Naruto was reluctant to let her in. Only after much cajoling and the promise of a trip to Ichiraku's did the boy budge.

And even then he kept watching her, firmly planting himself between her and his eggs every time she so much as twitched. Anko tried to tell herself she didn't enjoy spooking him.

Nope.

Not a bit.

"This is Anko." Iruka introduced her with a grimace as they sat on the floor some time later. "She's going to be looking after you from now on."

"I don't need looking after!" the blond protested! "I've done just fine by myself!"

Anko smirked.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your _sensei_ , squirt?"

Naruto jerked back as though he'd been scalded.

"You?!"

"Me."

"How do I know she's even a ninja, oi?! She's nuts!"

"Naruto!" Iruka admonished!

Okay, maybe she was enjoying this a _little._

"I _could_ show you my partner, but that'd be telling." Anko teased, rolling up her sleeve, watching the boy's eyes flick to her arm. "If you really want-

In the end, she didn't get the chance.

Iruka stiffened suddenly, his gaze shooting past Naruto to the crude nest the boy had constructed.

"Naruto," he began slowly, "Turn around."

"What?" The lad froze, rapt with anticipation

Naruto did just that, and his brow shot straight to his hairline.

Because his eggs were actually _hatching._

In a bolt of orange, he was there.

Tiny, hairline fractures etched themselves into the surface of each, steadily becoming cracks as he looked on, coming as close as he dared.

"Ohmygodohymygodoymygod...

As he looked on the orange egg began to shake, then thrash violently, the being within fighting to escape, uttering soft growls as it did so. Whereas the second, the dark egg, remained almost still by comparison. Only the occasional movement betrayed otherwise. When it _did_ hatch, however, it did so all at once and with great vigor, bits of broken egg-shells shooting out like falling comets to smack him in the face. Naruto barely felt them; because the other egg chose that moment to split open, a tiny head poking out with a sudden burst of light and energy.

Iruka started violently.

So too did Anko.

A pair of bright blue eyes stared up at Naruto, mirrored by another, smaller pair.

That was where the similarities ended.

The creature that had hatched from the orange egg was emphatically a lizard, bright orange and barely meeting his knee. Naruto distantly recognized it, but his brain simply refused to work for some strange reason. He found he could only stare at the determined little guy, quietly marveling at its flame-tipped tail as it swayed from side to side. Distantly, he was aware of Anko's whistle.

"Well, damn! Would you look at that?! Aren't you lucky!"

All Naruto managed was a numb nod.

The lizard agreed, apparently.

"Charmander!" she exclaimed happily, gazing up at him with an adoring grin, pleased that the strange woman respected her awesomeness. As well she should!

"Oh, wow." Daring to creep closer, Naruto patted the small lizard'd head with a hand. "So you're Charmander, huh..?"

"Char!" the lizard tilted her head, as if to say "Obviously!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, then threatened to fall off altogether when something dark and furry brushed up against his right leg, clamoring for his attention. Without thinking he knelt down to greet his second partner, until he was eye level with the newcomer. He looked like, well...

...a fox, for lack of a better word.

And a fierce one at that.

Dark as night with red ears, the Pokemon was somehow even shorter than Charmander, but certainly didn't lack for spirit. It-he?-was currently doing his utmost to look tough, despite having only just hatched, and his short stature. Said facade all but folded when Naruto scratched him behind the ears, eliciting a pleased purr from the tricky little fox as its eyes slid shut.

"Zorrrrrr...

Iruka dared a glance at Anko, realizing the implications of that particular Pokemon. A Charmander was all well and good, but a Zorua...

"Hehehe," Oblivious to it all, Naruto continued to scratch the fox behind the ears. "You like that, huh little guy?"

"Zorua!" the dark fox kit chirped in contentment.

"Char!" its compatriot squawked in agreement. "Charmander!"

Naruto blinked, then frowned at the shared gleam in their eye.

"Now wait just s a second-

That was all he managed before the little critters decided to tackle him, taking out his knees.

Then...came the licking.

Sooooo much licking!

 _"Gah! It tickles!"_

 **A/N: So...yeah. There we go. I think I've just turned things on their ear. TWO PARTNERS FOR NARUTO?! These two got the highest votes, so here they are! And everyone-himself included-is rather shocked by it. How, you ask? So what did you think? Vote for people and pokemon with your reviews, folks! Ordinarily, I'd say use the poll, but there's a different up on my profile for a different story atm. So be sure to let me know what ya thinl!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ye Kindly?**

 **And of course...**

 **...enjoy the preview! Care to guess at what happens? Methinks it ought to be obvious...*grins***

 **(Preview(S)!)**

 _"Alright, brats, come and get me!" Anko barked. "Pass this test and I'll teach you each one jutsu."_

 _That was all it took to get Naruto and her motivated._

 _Ino_ _...not so much._

 _The Yamanaka frowned, petulantly, crossing both arms before her chest._

 _"And if we don't want to, sensei?"_

 _Why was she stuck with these losers?! She'd wanted to be on Sasuke-kun's team! Instead, forehead got her way and SHE found herself stuck with...with...THEM! It wasn't fair! Her Treecko echoed its partner's visible displeasure as well, raising a tiny green fist to echo its ally's displeasure._

 _"Treecko!" the little green lizard cried! "Tree, tree!"_

 _Anko's grin could've put the devil himself to shame. "Funny thing, there. I was HOPING you'd say that. Its no fun if you don't struggle."_

 _"Wait, wha-_

 _With a snap of her fingers a flash of dark purple burst from her exposed arm and resolved itself into existence beside the jounin, swiftly taking on the hulking form of a massive, towering serpent. It reared back, tongue tasting the air, its hooded head craning this way and that as it took in the newcomers. Abrok hissed softly, trying to decide if they were part of the nest or just...prey._

 _The dango-loving ninja snapped her fingers again and that was the end of that._

 _"Arbok! Prey!"_

 _PREY IT WAS!_

 _Hissing sibilantly, the snake Pokemon rose up on its tail, glowering down at the mouthy blond. Ino's already pale face lost all semblance of color as those dark, angry eyes met hers in an intimidating stare that all but left the blond and her fledgling pokemon paralyzed on the spot. (Glare) Then, its target immobilized, the cobra uttered a hearts topping roar._

 _"Arrrrrrbok!"_

 _The Yamanaka squawked, tumbling to the floor._

 _"Alright, alright! I give!"_

 _Naruto sighed._

 _"Wow. Even I'm not that dense."_

 _Hinata's Ralts chirped an agreement of her own._

 **R &R~! =D**


	3. Fledglings are Fierce

**A/N: VIVA LA REQUEST WEEK! We're back again with another speedy update and another long one too~! First things first. As the journal entry portion of this chapter indicates, a bit of time has passed since the last chapter. Nothing major, just thought you should be aware of the relatively minor time-skip.**

 **There, now that we've settled that...**

 **Thank you all so much for the support, both yours and for this story! It heartens me great to see that so many wanted Mhyrloc's story to continue after all these years. And while I can never hope to match him, I DO hope that my humble work will at least help to fill the void left behind by his absence, if only partially. But I'm going to do my best to live up to the standard that he set with his groundbreaking story.**

 **Now, I got a TON of votes for Pokemon and pairings alike and things have been decided. This chapter will reveal that.**

 **In spades.**

 **One final reminder, Naruto's Pokemon adore him. Those who've hurt him? Not so much. Now, I do NOT like to bash characters, but someone catches a bit of heat in this chapter. so I apologize if I offend anyone in doing so.**

 **ONCE MORE, A LAST DISCLAIMER!**

 **I!**

 **OWN!**

 **NOTHING!**

 **ALL HAIL ARCEUS!**

 _"...pffft!"_

 _"Why are you laughing, dobe?!"_

 _"I can't help it! Ohohoho, this is priceless!"_

 _~?._

 **Fledglings are Fierce**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, I'm in shock._

 _I've got a sneaky little fox and an orange, fire-breathing lizard as my partners!_ _Did I mention orange? Good. I'm saying again! Charmander's a clever girl, too. She definitely understands me when I'm talking to her, and she's damn quick to respond. Heck, she already knows one of her most powerful moves, right out of the egg! Now that's something!_

 _Eh?_

 _What? How do I know she's a girl? Simple. Iruka told me. Of course, Anko said the same thing but I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. Sensei, or not, hell,_ guardian _or not, I'm still convinced the woman is crazy. Wanna know what she did as soon as she realized I scratched my cheek? She licked the blood right off my face for crying out loud! And I have to LIVE with her? Me! On one hand I'm glad to get out of this nasty sty of an apartment, but why do I have to move in with Princess Stabbity?!_

 _Wait, wait, wait!_

 _I'm forgetting all bout Zoru!_

 _He's even trickier than Charmander!_

 _Hungry, too!_

 _Think he likes the nickname, though._

 _He likes taking my stuff, that's for sure! I can't tell if its just a game to him, or if he's honestly trying to train..._

 _Iruka demanded we get them their checkup of course-hate, hate, HATE hospitals-but everything turned out alright. They're healthy as can be! Good thing, too; because I never want to go back to that hospital unless I absolutely HAVE to! Needles are friggin' scary!_

 _But at least-_

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

Zorua leaped away and out of Naruto's lap before the blond could nab him, clutching its hard-won prize in his mouth. Namely, his journal, with its now-unfinished entry hanging between the little kit's jaws. For a fleeting instant the red and black fox stood perched on the sofa, its tail wagging rapidly, body crouched and ready to spring. Then with a mischievous gleam in its blue eyes the little dark type bounded away, shooting across the hall with a startling burst of speed _(Agility)_ that had the Pokemon prankster streaking away in a red/black blur faster than even Naruto could follow.

"Zorururura!" it cackled happily!

"Oi, ya little thief!" the boy cried giving chase!

Charmander watched the exchange with a muted shrug, as if to say "Oh, well."

There simply wasn't any challenge in chasing the kitsune; not when its speed so outclassed her own. Greater fights awaited without trying to clash with her wicked ally. Besides, she already knew the outcome of this one in any case. The result would likely be much the same as it always was, as it had _been_ since they'd left behind the stinking hole of Naruto's apartment and been shunted into Anko's. That had been several days ago. She couldn't say she was displeased with the change of scenery either.

Anko's dwelling bordered somewhere between an apartment and a small house; sporting a sparsely furnished kitchen and multiple rooms as well as an outdoor yard complete with training posts.

Said posts now bore numerous claw marks courtesy of the flame Pokemon.

With newfound room to stretch-metaphorically of course-her legs, Charmander was quite pleased. She could train with Naruto to her heart's content, watch intently as he the purplette drilled him into the floor with each successive spar. But so too did he grew stronger with every encounter. It was something the lizard Pokemon took a fierce pride in. If _she_ was going to be strong, it only stood to reason that her partner(s) should be just as strong as her, if not more-so. She, however, had long since learned that the mistress of torture didn't appreciate such a ruckus in the early mornings.

Nor was she particularly receptive to anything resembling the mad cackling that now raced through the long halls as boy gave chase to fox. The end result was something of a circuitous route, as Naruto chased his fleet footed partner around the kitchen island in a vicious loop that seemed to go on without end.

Charmander shook her head at the sight.

One heart-stopping encounter with Anko's partner had been more than enough to curb her temper in that regard for good.

Zorua, on the other hand, never seemed to learn his lesson no matter how many times it was forced upon him.

Especially when one considered today's importance, today, when they would add two more their pack.

"SHADDAP!"

An annoyed shout was all it took to seal Zorua's fate, ending its game in an instant.

A dark purple coil slammed into the kit's path, followed by a bemused hiss.

The small fox skidded to a halt, whimpering.

Then it looked up.

Up some more.

And up.

 _UP._

"Z-Zorua...?"

A towering shadow fell over the shivering dark type, angry and hissing.

 _"Arbokkkkkk!"_

The massive snake-like Pokemon seemed to fill the entire corridor all at once, simultaneously furious and very, _very_ grumpy.

It too, did not much enjoy being woken from its early-morning slumber.

Zorua froze beneath the weight of the serpent's glare.

It leaned forwards then, and, despite its distinct lack of anything resembling lips, the cobra somehow managed to grin, flashing its many pointed teeth in a menacing smile. Zorua squawked and made its retreat a heartbeat too late; the snake was already in motion. Its large, serpentine coils wrapped around the tiny kit's body in a blinding flurry. Not enough to hurt the poor thing of course, but _juuuuust_ enough to hold him firmly in place as well as remind the tricky fox Pokemon who ruled the roost in this house.

Impossibly, its master looked even more menacing despite her relative state of undress.

It was also enough to scar Naruto for life.

"Aargh!" Even from her perch on the table Charmander could hear the blond's startled squawk. "What the hell, Anko?!"

"Oh, please! You've seen worse!"

"Don't remind me!"

Clad in little more than her undergarments, his sensei all but stormed out into the hall, reached down into Arbok's coils, and plucked the sheepish kit from her Pokemon's grasp. Angry hazel eyes dropped to the terrified Zorua, noticing the battered, tattered book in its mouth. Deft fingers snapped down, locking around the matted missive, clenching only slightly when the poor fox tried to resist. Even from here she could feel the waves of killing intent radiating from the purple-haired Jounin.

"Fork it over the journal, runt." the poison wielder snarled.

Zorua complied hastily, dropping its prize.

"Good. Now _get._ I need to get ready."

Zorua didn't need to be told twice; he got.

Naruto did as well.

Idly, Charmander couldn't help but wonder if the cycle would repeat itself tomorrow, too...

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

Several hours and a fair bit of thrashing later, Naruto found himself all but dragged back into class.

Not willingly, mind you!

"I don't get it," he complained, "Why are we here? I already passed the test, right?"

Anko's only response was a saucy wink.

"You'll see."

"But I don't see!" the boy protested, growing more and more baffled. "You're going to be my sensei, right?" He made a face at the mere mention of it, lips screwing up as though he'd just bitten into a particularly bitter lemon. "So why do I have to come back _here?"_

"Well, you have to meet your teammates, don't you?" the jonin replied with more patience than he gave her credit for. "Don't you want to meet them before I end up dragging 'em through the mud?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-

"Good boy! See ya laters!"

Without another word she vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving him to fend for himself. Naruto twitched slightly.

Charmander yelped at the skill, eyes gleaming.

 _"Mander?!"_

"No," the blond sighed, glancing down at his ever-eager ally. "You can't learn how to do that. Hell, even I don't know it!"

Her small shoulders drooped.

"Chaaaar..."

"Hey, don't be like that."

 _"Rua?"_

"You and me both, buddy." Naruto muttered at the little fox's inquiry, idly reaching up past his headband to muss his partner's fur.

As was its lot, Zorua had claimed a perch on his head, oddly reminiscent of something Akamaru did with Kiba, its tiny paws gripping into his hair with surprising strength. Utterly unrepentant despite having been caught in the act of its mischief, his prankster partner of a Pokemon had taken to leering at anyone and anything who so much as _glanced_ at them askance; almost as if it were just daring them to protest its presence. When one paused to consider just how many started at the sight of the unique dark fox, there were quite a few indeed.

Charmander simply refused to be carried, the proud Pokemon opting to walk instead.

He could respect that much.

Oddly enough, when he found himself all but shoved into the lecture room it was nearly completely empty, most of the graduating class was nowhere to be seen.

There were a few faces he recognized, however.

"Aha!"

Naruto recognized Ino dead away, if only because his fellow blond bolted upright and started shouting the moment she so much as laid eyes on his shadow. Judging by the way she all but flailed her fists about herself, he was guessing she was none too pleased with him or the strange situation they were in. Ah, well. At least she didn't hit him. Anything was preferable to that, if not by much. Bracing himself for the inevitable rant, he placed both hands in his pockets, sighing as she all but stormed up to him.

"What took you so long, Naruto?!" she cried. "We had to wait for you!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Char!" Charmander echoed, defending her partner.

Ino nearly did a spit take.

"Eh?"

The pale-blonde's attention swiftly snapped southwards to the orange lizard at the blond's side, her anger momentarily misplaced-forgotten in the wake of this revelation. Blue eyes narrowed, quietly observing the stoic little lizard at the blond's side. The determined Pokemon met her glare for glare, refusing to back down under the weight of the Yamanaka's incredulous stare. Despite Naruto's initial dismay, Ino actually tried to pet her. To his _double_ dismay Charmander actually _let_ her! She even hummed like a contented kitten, despite the dearth of any need to do so.

"Is that your Pokemon?" she asked. "She's cute~!"

Charmander bristled slightly at such slander.

CUTE?! She was _not_ cute!

 _She was fierce!_

"One of 'em." Naruto pointed to the top of his head for emphasis. Then there's this little guy. Say hi, Zoru!"

Zorua cried his name from its perch atop the blond's spiky mane, merrily waving a tiny paw.

 _"Zor!"_

Then, incorrigible prankster that it was, the dark type leaned forward and utilized one of its favorite moves.

 _Lick._

The result was nothing short of spectacular.

"YEEEEK!" Ino squeaked and all but _bolted_ backwards as the small kit _licked her nose,_ her face a bright shade of scarlet. "NARUTO!" she sputtered, raising a trembling finger! "W-What the hell?!" Her blush could've put a certain Hyuuga to shame, and it certainly did in an odd, albeit unexpected, sort of way. Perhaps, had it realized just how much such a simple act would change things, it would've stayed put. Still, Zorua didn't much care in any case. The human's reaction had been _far_ too priceless to forgo such mischief.

"Gah, sorry!" Naruto cried, trying and failing to shoot the snickering kit a glare. "He's ah, really friendly, I guess?"

For a long moment, the jiinchuuriki honestly thought Ino was going to wallop him into next week.

Her expression certainly promised _pain_ of _some_ sort, righteous female wrath boiling over.

Then, to his surprise-and relief-she averted her gaze.

...fine." she relented. "But! If he does it again...!"

"He won't! Still, they're pretty cool, right?"

Oddly enough, Ino actually flushed anew

"S-So what if you have two, huh?" she huffed, puffing out her chest and struggling to forget _that_ incident, "Look at what _I_ got!"

Naruto's gaze snapped down _-avoid looking at the chest avoid the chest avoidthechestatallcostsman!-_ to the tiny green creature nestled in her arms. Bright, golden eyes peered back at him inquisitively and for a moment he found himself flummoxed. It looked...well, like a gecko, really. All dark green and bearing a deep red crest on its belly, it was small to the point of being outright petite, more-so than Zorua even. Finding fault with his gaze, the puny Pokemon scrambled out of its owner's arms and landed nimbly on its tail at their feet.

"Treecko!" the grass type preened proudly, chewing on the small fig in its mouth.

"Oh, cool!" he grinned, easily impressed. "Does it know any moves besides pound, yet?"

Ino colored deeply at that.

"Um...Bullet Seed."

...that's it?"

"Well, what do yours know?!"

"Well, a bunch!" Naruto chirruped happily, entirely missing the spark of anger in those pale blue eyes. "I mean, we've trained like crazy! Let's see...oh! Zoru's are Lick, Bite, Faint Attack, Agility and...well, we don't know the rest of em. Charmander, she can use Scratch...Ember, Metal Claw and Flamethrower, I think."

Ino swallowed thickly, suddenly horribly nervous. "Y-You, think...?"

How on earth was it growing so quickly?! They hadn't even had their Pokemon for that long!

Charmander grinned deviously at Treecko.

"Char."

"Ko!" The little grass type protested at the insult.

 _"Mander."_

A blast of flame sent the little gecko scurrying back to the arms of its mistress.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," the blond replied hastily, scooping up the indignant lizard before it could loose another fiery breath. "She's _really_ feisty."

That started something of a small stampede as each of the remaining genin each desired to see Naruto's partners for themselves. Then their own _partners_ in turn were quite curious about _their_ Pokemon in addition to all the new sights, smells and sounds assaulting their senses. In short order chaos ensued. Nearly everyone was suddenly out to prove just how incredible their new partners were-albeit some were more subtle than others. Naruto, more than happy to be acknowledged receive so much attention in the first place, welcomed it with open arms.

It certainly helped!

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Chouji!"

The Akimichi was the first to approach, followed by a snuffling little blue creature that only narrowly beat out Ino's Treecko in terms of height. Suddenly very interested, Zoru clamored off Naruto's head and hopped to the floor to greet this curious newcomer. Giving the strange Pokemon a cursory sniff, the dark fox tilted its head, blinking.

"Zor?"

"Phanpy!" the little blue elephant raised her trunk in greeting, one mirrored by the kit's toothy grin. Just like that they were off in a flash, chasing one another about the room like good friends. Naruto felt the beginning of a smile pull at his lips as he observed. He'd never had much opportunity to play with others his age when in his younger days; most parents simply kept their children away from him. He still didn't understand why to to this day. It warmed him more than words to see that his partner at least wouldn't be denied a high-spirited game of tag.

"Spirited, isn't she?"

Chouji managed a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess she is. She's really a bundle of energy."

"Troublesome."

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked, noticing a certain lazy genius reclining beside him. "Damn. What happened to you? You don't look so good."

Shikamaru looked positively ill, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep as of late.

"My egg happened." the shadow-wielder grumbled.

It didn't take long to realize what he meant.

His Pokemon was all but sprawled across his back. For that matter, it was also the most recognizable to Naruto; he vividly remembered its humanoid shape and yellow-brown colors. He _also_ remembered it slept almost all time. Much like its partner. If he remembered correctly-and yes indeed, Anko's grueling lessons had surely stuck with him-this was a psychic type and an infamous teleporter at that. No wonder the poor Nara hadn't gotten any sleep! He'd probably spent the last week chasing his new partner halfway across Konoha!

As if to echo that thought, the sleepy Pokemon yawned.

"Abra."

Charmander sighed a halfhearted greeting of her own, expelling a thin tongue of flame in frustrations. She had no interest in chasing someone who could-quite literally-disappear and reappear on the other side of the village. She might be battle-hungry but she certainly wasn't about to go on a hair-brained flight with nothing to show for it. Too much work for precious little experience.

"Bra~." the lazy pokemon answered in agreement.

Naruto bit his tongue.

That was possibly the _perfect_ Pokemon for the lazy Nara.

Something tugged on the leg of his jumpsuit, demanding his attention. Naruto complied, glancing south and found himself look at a tiny, scaly little creature, even more baffling than the last.

"Eh?"

A bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with short limbs and pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head was dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals with its red eyes peered up at him, its rounded snout snorting in anticipation. A forest green collar marking encircled its neck, making it look as though the tiny creature was somehow on a leash. All in all, it was a cute little fellow, he'd dare say harmless, but who knew when it came to Pokemon? Some would say Zorua was harmless, but he was one helluva prankster after all...

"Hello?" he blinked, briefly baffled.

"Axew!" it replied cheerily.

"Will you stop running off?!" a rough voice demanded. "Geez, I take my eyes off you for one second...! Naruto! Don't let him get away, oi!"

Glancing up, the Kyuubi container nearly found himself face to face with Axew's partner. To his surprise, he found he actually recognized him.

Kiba sniffed.

"I guess he's yours?"

"Yeah," the Inuzuka drawled cheerily, "He's always tryin' to pick fights. Say...my ma says he's a dragon type. Isn't that neat?" a wry grin tugged at his marked face. "Dragons are strong against fire, right? Betcha Axew could beat your Charmander no problem."

Charmander grinned at the implied challenge.

It was pure teeth.

At last, someone worthy of her time!

Despite its innate resistance to the flames, the little dragon cringed away from the heat of her tail. Naruto laughed. A battle sounded perfect! Unlike his one-sided beatdowns against Anko, here he actually had a chance!

"Let's go, then!"

"I cannot allow that." a stern voice interjected before they could begin. "Why, you ask? Because it is forbidden."

"Aw, Shino!" Kiba cried, rounding on the Aburame. "Don't be such a buzzkill! I can kick his ass any day!"

Naruto bristled, mildly insulted.

"In your dreams dog boy!"

"As I said, it is _forbidden."_

An angry shrilling note followed his words. _(Screech)_

Both boys blanched.

"Er...ah, right."

The source of the agonizing note, his Pokemon, had claimed a roost atop his shoulder, and was something of a very large bug. Naruto wasn't terribly surprised, considering. He was surprised however, by the sheer amount of animosity the reddish purple creature was currently directing at him and Charmander. Its yellow eyes threatened to bore holes in him, and its teeth threatened to do much more than that if he came any closer. Now Naruto wasn't entirely sure what he might have done to offend the buy Pokemon, but clearly he must've done _something_ to upset it; because it wouldn't stop giving him a Scary Face!

"Um...does he have a problem with me?"

"Apologies." Shino mumbled. "Bug types fear fire."

"Hey, its not like I was planning to burn i'm, ya know."

Shino might have blinked, but Naruto wasn't entirely sure.

"Venipede."

"Oh, so that's his name!"

"Indeed."

Their "conversation" if one could call it that, was all going relatively well, until Sakura approached Naruto.

Then all hell broke loose.

Zorua skidded to a halt, suddenly distracted from its game Phanpy, its hackles rising angrily. In a bolt of speed the little kit was at his side and past him, placing itself firmly between him and Sakura. Charmander took it a step further

She actually _hissed._

Faster than Naruto could blink, the little orange lizard spun and bared its fangs at the startled kunoichi, snarling fearsomely. _(Growl)_

"CHARMANDER!" it cried, tail flame flaring! "Char, char, char!"

"What the heck?!"

Sakura clutched her own partner tightly, repressing a shiver of fear. Her Pokemon did the same. For a fleeting moment she actually thought the flame Pokemon was going to roast them on the spot. Naruto seemed half-inclined to let it. He certainly didn't do anything to make the little lizard cease its angry rant. Her arms tightened across her chest, reflexively seeking to defend her center of gravity. It was only when her partner let out a tiny cry of pain that she remembered the small being in her arms.

"Buneary!"

"Oh, sorry!" then she remembered the angry Pokemon glowering up at her. "W-What's wrong with it?"

"Her." Naruto clarified coldly. "She is not an it. And I guess Char just doesn't like you...pinky."

"P-Pinky?!" Sakura sputtered.

Now it was Ino's turn to howl with laughter.

Charmander wasn't laughing, though.

Not one bit.

"Mander!" If looks could kill, "pinky" would've been a smoldering pile of smoldering ash.

This...this girl was not part of the pack, nor would she ever _be_ pack.

This girl was the polar opposite.

 _She was an enemy._

Pain, loneliness, sadness and sorrow, all these things and more.

This one had hurt the _alpha_ and that could not be tolerated.

She'd felt these feelings as an egg time and time again, dark thoughts like poison in the back of her mind. Now that she finally had a face to pair them with, she was determined to keep the harm-seeker away from him at all costs. Her small claws flexed at the thought. If she ever dared raise a hand against her partner again...

 ** _She._**

 ** _Would._**

 ** _BURN._**

 ** _Her._**

Admittedly, Naruto wasn't very impressed either. Now that he no longer looked at the Haruno through rose-tinted glasses, he found her well...rather annoying, truth be told. Her partner slightly less so, if only because it was so damnably adorable. A rabbit. Brow and tan and as harmless as well...a bunny. What the hell could a _rabbit_ do in a fight? Didn't matter, he supposed. So long as the powers-that-be didn't place her on a team with him he'd never have to care. Arceus damn it, he didn't want to. Something in him had hardened since the night they'd received their headbands, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be the same again. Now that he knew what it was like to receive genuine affection-both from his partners and people like Anko-he realized how incredibly blind he'd been.

And then Naruto saw Sasuke.

More aptly, his partner.

Cold anger vanished.

...wow."

"What?"

To his credit, Naruto tried not to laugh at the last Uchiha; he _really_ did. It would be rude of him, and more than a touch disrespectful to mock someone's Pokemon. He pursed his lips, and even went so far as to bite his tongue, but still the snicker escaped him. Anko-sensei had told him time and time again that no one would ever take him seriously if he started laughing like a madman out of nowhere. They'd just think he was crazy, and while she insisted that crazy was often a good thing, there were limits. By the time he realized it, he was all of three seconds from losing control of his gut.

He just couldn't _help_ himself.

 _"...pffft!"_

Thus the floodgates opened and there was no more holding back the waters. With a sharp bark of laughter, Naruto tumbled to the floor, clutching his ribs and whooping like a mad Haunter. He just couldn't help himself! Tears of mirth streamed down his face as he rolled about the floor like a mad tumbleweed. A cat! He had a cat! And then the Uchiha's partner growled at him and sent him into renewed paroxysms of delight. Shoulders shaking, he redoubled his laughter, much to the blue-black creature's dismay.

 _"Shinx!"_

"Bahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing, dobe?!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! Ohohoho, this is priceless! Ahaha! Ow! Oh, god! My ribs!"

Eventually, however, his laughter ceased, and he found himself face to face with a rather perturbed prodigy of an Uchiha and an equally annoyed electric neko. Which would've been just a mite bit worrying if he hadn't received a crash course in all things taijutsu from a certain snake mistress. He was far from being a master like someone of Rock Lee or-Arceus forbid!-Might Guy's caliber, but even so he was fairly certain he could, at least hold his own against someone of Sasuke's level. And with two partners ready to back him up, no less! Not to mention the ace up his sleeve...

To his surprise, Ino of all people swooped in and broke things up before either could utter so much as a single word.

"Boys," she called, "If you're going to keep glaring at each other you might as well just kiss and get it over with."

Sarsuke grimaced.

Naruto gagged.

Each paled.

Nevertheless, the tension evaporated and since neither genin wanted to so much as _look_ at the other after that, their little argument fizzled out before it could truly begin. Which was a pity, all things considered. Naruto honestly regretted laughing like an idiot back there, but he was _certain_ he wouldn't regret going toe-to-toe with the broody boy. Part of him longed to showcase his newly-acquired skills, including the handful of jutsu he had managed to wheedle from Anko when she wasn't looking. But the small, increasingly logical half instilled into him by his new mentor urged patience and discretion. Would it not be that much sweeter to surprise the last Uchiha when he least expected it?

Revenge was a dish best served cold, after all.

"You're welcome." Ino muttered as they crossed paths on their way back to the desks.

Naruto blinked.

"Why did you...?"

"We're even now," she sang, sashaying back to her seat. "Thanks for making me laugh earlier. Pinky. Ha! _Oh_ , I'm going to be getting giggles out of that one all week!"

Her fellow blond could only frown as he took his own place at his desk and awaited...

...anything, really.

Nothing came.

Seconds turned to minutes and morphed into hours, and then hours began to feel like _days._

One by one the others and their Pokemon began to slouch, waiting for their sensei to arrive. Naruto tried everything. Meandering about proved fruitless, as they weren't allowed to leave the room with anything less than a Jounin escort and while he _could_ just as easily have used _henge_ to disguise himself as one and fly the coop, he wasn't willing to risk Anko's wrath over something something so juvenile. That woman had put the fear of god into him and something else besides! Nope! Not worth it!

In the end, he simply elected to catch up on his sleep while he waited, a sentiment Zorua and Charmander readily echoed.

If not for an elbow prodding him, he might've slept far longer.

"Psst! Naruto!" Ino's voice intruded on his pleasant, rameny dreams. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" Bleary eyes fluttered open. "You're still here?"

"Whaddya mean? Hinata and I have been sitting here for hours, now!"

Naruto blinked rapidly.

"Huh?"

With that, the dense blond finally became aware of the other genin in the room with them; though he would've been hard-pressed to find her in the first place, given that she'd all but tucked herself into the furthest of corners from the door. Curious, he made a beeline for her. The heiress feebly raised a hand at his approach, her pale face darkening slightly. Perhaps had he known the sheer amount of effort it took for the poor girl to meet his gaze, he might not have gotten so close. As it was, he blindly forged ahead, heedless of the consequences.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun...

"Yo-

 _'Hi!'_

Naruto's jaw clicked shut on his greeting, eyes bulging.

"Where did-

 _'Over here!'_

The baffled blond's gaze snapped to the small, green and white, almost humanoid creature in her arms. It looked...almost like a small child, really. Curious red orbs stared back at him, shaded by a messy mop jade hair. A tiny white hand rose, waving happily, the other quietly caressing its horns. As he looked on she cried her name and gave another jaunty wave. Charmander tilted her head, regarding the little psychic type with mild curiosity. Naruto's reaction was slightly more...audible.

"Oh, cool! Was that your Pokemon talking to me?" at the latter's nod, his grin grew. "That's awesome! Wish mine could do that!"

"Ralts!" her partner chirruped.

Atop the blond's head, Zorua's ear twitched. The tiny Pokemon perked up, an impish grin lighting its sleepy face.

"Zor?"

"Ral!" the psychic chirped, as if to say "go for it!"

Naruto realized too late what his prankster Pokemon partner was planning; by the time he thought to reach up Zorua had already scampered off his head and landed atop Hinata's. The heiress barely had time to stiffen before the tiny kit, light as a feather, leaped down and claimed himself a proud little place in her lap. And the little bugger grinned! The blond froze, suddenly very leery of scooping the fox up at all lest, he get walloped for touching someplace he shouldn't. Hinata would never hit him of course, but he had no way of knowing that, only that the wrath of any female was something to be feared.

So when Hinata actually started _petting_ Zoru, he had no idea what to do.

"Do you like that?" she asked tentatively.

Zorua purred.

"Zor!"

Before anyone could stop him, the kit placed two paws on the Hyuuga's chest, and leaned up. Just as he had with Ino, he got her right between the eyes.

 _Lick._

Steam.

Hinata squeaked.

Pure steam burst from her ears!

"Gah!" Naruto squawked, snatching the fox back. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why he keeps _doing_ that! I mean, he's only done it to Ino and all-

Something clicked in his head.

And it wasn't _that._

Naruto froze.

"Wait. If you, me, and Ino are the only ones left here, then that means...

As luck would have it, Anko chose that moment to make her entrance.

For the life of him, Naruto didn't know where she'd gotten how she'd managed to line up her shot so she collided directly with the window _and_ avoided cutting herself to ribbons on the reinforced glass. Nor did he wholly understand where she'd found that many smoke bombs or even the bloody banner for crying out loud; but he silently resolved to add that trick to his repertoire of tricks. It really was a rather impressive entrance when you thought about, loud, flashy, and poised to grab the attention of everyone in the room. Pretty badass, now that he thought about it.

What came next utterly ruined the moment.

"Ino Yamanka and Hinata Hyuuga!" the pony-tailed violette declared curtly, thrusting a finger forward! "Come with me if you want to live!"

The silence was appalling, more so for Naruto than anyone else.

He quietly facepalmed.

Anko loved drama.

...what?"

"Just...Just ignore her," he managed. "She gets like this, sometimes...watch out for the body flicker. Its a trip."

"Wait, what do you mean body flic-ACK!"

In short order the jounin grabbed the three flabbergasted genin -and their startled Pokemon!- in a crushing hug. They vanished in a swirl of leaves not a moment later. When the world finally reoriented itself and up was up and down was down once again they found they were no longer in class. Or in a room at all for that matter.

Instead the unlikely trio found themselves standing in a large field-one Naruto distantly recognized, if only for the charred craters. He knew this training ground. It was where Anko had showcased a handful of her more explosive jutsu and deadliest summons. Jutsu he'd never mastered. Jutsu he was likely about to be on the receiving end of, and her...

Oh, this was going to _suuuuuuuck!_

"Alright, brats, here's your first mission as part of Team Mitarashi!" Anko barked, spreading her arms wide. "I want you to hit me with every damn thing you've got! See this headband?" she jerked a defiant thumb to her forehead, grinning like a madwoman. "You have to knock if off my head in the next...I dunno, three hours? Yeah, three hours sounds damn good! But here's the catch...you have to do it a certain way. And I ain't telling you how. Pass this test and I'll teach you each one jutsu of your choosing. Fail and," her grin grew imperceptibly, "Well...trust me when I say you _don't_ want to fail."

"W-What happens if we do?" Hinata squeaked.

"I tie you to a post and do _things_ to you. Trust me, you're better off not knowing. Oh." she added as an afterthought, "And then I get to kick your smug little asses back to the Academy."

That was all it took to get Naruto and Hinata motivated.

Ino...not so much.

The Yamanaka frowned, petulantly, crossing both arms before her chest.

"And if we don't want to, sensei?"

Why was she stuck with these two anyway?! She'd wanted to be on Sasuke-kun's team! Instead, forehead got her way and SHE found herself stuck with...with...THIS! It wasn't fair! Now, she held no anger for Naruto or Hinata mind you. In fact, she didn't much mind having the blond and the stuttering Hyuuga. She wouldn't have minded having either of them as part of her trio. That wasn't the problem. You see, she _did_ care about her romantic rival trumping her! That, and being partnered with a crazy woman! Treecko echoed its partner's visible displeasure as well, raising a tiny green fist to echo its ally's displeasure.

"Treecko!" the little green lizard cried! "Tree, tree!"

Anko's grin could've put the devil himself to shame.

"Funny thing, there. I was HOPING you'd say that. Its no fun if you don't struggle."

"Wait, wha-

With a snap of her fingers a flash of dark purple burst from her exposed arm and resolved itself into existence beside the jounin, swiftly taking on the hulking form of a massive, towering serpent. It reared back, tongue tasting the air, its hooded head craning this way and that as it took in the newcomers. Abrok hissed softly, trying to decide if they were part of the nest or just...prey.

The dango-loving ninja snapped her fingers again and that was the end of that.

"Arbok! Prey!"

PREY IT WAS!

Hissing sibilant, the snake Pokemon rose up on its tail, glowering down at the mouthy blond. Ino's already pale face lost all semblance of color as those dark, angry eyes met hers in an intimidating stare that all but left the blond and her fledgling Pokemon paralyzed on the spot _(Glare)_ with a blinding intensity that seemed to set its eerie crest alight. Then, its target immobilized, the cobra uttered a heart-stopping roar.

"Arrrrrrbok!"

The Yamanaka squawked, tumbling to the floor.

"Alright, alright! I give!"

Naruto sighed.

"Wow. Even I'm not that dense."

"Zip it, bub!"

"This is Arbok." Anko introduced her partner with a flourish, grinning as he patted the massive coils with her off hand. "She's going to be taking care of you for next three hours. Say hi, Arbok!"

"I...I'm not sure I like the sound of that, sensei...

Hinata's Ralts chirped an agreement of her own.

"Too bad! Aaaaaaand start!"

Sadly the brief moment of hesitation cost the three genin the element of surprise. Not that they would have been able to move anyway, what with a seven-foot cobra staring then down and hissing at the top of its lungs. Even the Pokemon froze, momentarily frightened out of their wits at the sheer aura of menace exuded by the towering serpent. _(Ability: Intimidate)_

Until Charmander stiffened and loosed a blast of flame.

Startled by the sudden flare, Arbok flinched, averting its gaze.

"SCATTER!" Naruto yelped, clamoring upright! "To the trees!"

"Careful~!" Anko called as they fled into the woods. "Arbok isn't very nice when she's hunting! Watch out for poison~!"

"You're crazy!" Naruto squawked!

"You know you love me, brat!"

Needless to say, the next three hours were pure _hell._

 **A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! A few notes here. The "battle" with Anko takes place next chapter. Its going to be all sorts of FUN.** **Anyhow, before anyone asks, YES the Wave mission will be given to Team Anko this time around. YES, as far as I'm concerned Haku is a girl; because...I just cannot think of that shinobi as a boy! 'Tis impossible!**

 **Sakura getting put down like that is a one-time thing. Ino's not going to be a Sasuke fangirl forever, either. Oh, the plans I have for her and Hinata!**

 **Yes, it is possible-in this fic-for someone to have multiple Pokemon. But six? Oi, oi, oi, that is rare as hell and I'm not sure if it'll happen in this fic. But can a ninja say, befriend a wild Pokemon? To that I say...yes. But they won't be able to summon said Pokemon as they would a partner, and it wouldn't exactly be bonded to them. Their aid would be entirely voluntarily on the Pokemon's part, unless we get into Sharingan shenanigans.**

 **A prime example of this would be something along these lines.**

 **Say Naruto befriends a random Pokemon like, I dunno...a Magikarp. He CANNOT summon that Pokemon. If it follows him around or even chooses to join him, that's fine and dandy, but he wouldn't be "bonded" with it, and be able to dismiss/summon it as he would others. It IS possible to circumvent this as certain Elite Ninja will reveal later, but I don't want to spoil things.**

 **So for now, lets just keep Naruto at two, eh? I don't see that changing unless everyone makes a convincing argument otherwise.**

 **As to the Pokemon themselves, I went according to reviews and PM votes and there were a LOT for these guys.**

 **Okay! Ninja setups and Pokemon (thus far!) are as follows! Please read it!**

 **Team Eight= Naruto, Ino, Hinata. Leader is ANKO. Major difference here! Kurenai does have a team in this story, but it is NOT Team Eight. As to her team? We'll see them later. All I'll say is that Sai is in it. Care to guess who the others might be, hmm...?**

 **Team Seven= Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba. Leader is Kakashi.**

 **Team Ten= Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino. Leader is Asuma.**

 **Naruto= Charmander and Zorua.**

 **Ino= Treecko.**

 **Hinata= Ralts.**

 **Sasuke= Shinx.**

 **Sakura= Buneary.**

 **Kiba= Axew.**

 **Shikamaru= Abra.**

 **Chouji= Phanpy.**

 **Shino= Venipede.**

 **Sai (Not seen in this chapter)= Smeargle.**

 **Anko=Abrok**

 **Asuma=?**

 **Kurena=?**

 **Kakashi=?**

 **Hiruzen=Blaziken.**

 **There we go.**

 **As to Gai's team and their Pokemon, well...**

 **...its a little early to reveal that, ain't it?**

 **WHEW! That was a lot to write!** **Be sure to let me know what ya think!**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ye Kindly?**

 **And of course...**

 **...enjoy the previews! VOTE ON THE ONE YOU WANT! ONE, TWO, THREE, OR ALL OF THEM! Your input-and reviews! matter, folks!**

 **(Preview(S)!)**

 _Charmander raised her hackles and hissed._

 _She didn't like this!_

 _Not one bit!_

 _Anko cooed._

 _"Oh, that's just adorable."_

* * *

 _"Karp!" the pokemon flailed pathetically on the open road. "Magikarp!"_

 _"Is that it?"_

 _Naruto beamed._

 _"Nope."_

 _That was all his opponent heard before the "Magikarp vanished and the telltale blaze of a Flamethrower barreled into him from behind._

 _"Aw, shi-_

* * *

 _Naruto blinked owlishly._

 _"Oh, hey, little guy! Where'd you come from? Did you get lost?"_

 _The injured Pokemon blinked up at him owlishly._

 _"..."_

 **R &R~! =D**


	4. Capture the Headband

**A/N: TA-DA FOLKS! HEY, EVERYBODY! I'm back from the dead and it feels SO good! Ah, its so nice to finally have an update schedule!**

 **I've also set up a new poll on my profile in regards to what I may/may not write next.**

 **Be sure to check it out and drop a vote.**

 **You guys can now expect a regular update from me at least once a week for most of my works, now that I've hammered out some things. With so much violence and darkness in the world today, I find it enlightening to write and bring a smile to the faces of my fans and any newcomers who stumble upon my stories. As a wise man once said, it is better to leave the world a brighter place than to plunge it deeper into darkness. So, I'm going to keep writing these stories in the hopes of cheering people up, and on that note...**

 **VIVA LA REQUEST YEARS!**

 **I hope my stories bring a smile to your face dear readers!**

 **ONCE MORE, A LAST DISCLAIMER!**

 **I!**

 **OWN!**

 **NOTHING!**

 **ALL HAIL THE GREAT ARCEUS-SAMA!**

 **Also, no journal entry this time for obvious reasons.**

 **There's also a NarutoxIno moment in here, so you've been warned.**

 **Some characters get downright sassy, and we have Anko to blame for that!**

 **A number of you seemed to be wondering about the Pokemon of Naruto's parents, as well.**

 **Well, I can safely assure that this chapter does, at least in some small part, answer the question of Kushina's.**

 **I'm not dropping names or anything, but...**

 **...BOY DID SHE HAVE A DOOZY!**

 _"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

 _"Hey, we all have our fears..._

 _~?._

 **Capture the Headband**

 _Beneath the sea, something stirred._

Slowly at first, then with ever-increasing fervor, the Pokemon began to wake, shaking sensation back into its numb body. No easy task, that. Bound within layers of root and earth, held captive by the waters of its own grief and guilt, it shook off the sediment and ponderously rose from its long slumber upon the ocean floor. Time meant little to it, but it found its pulse quickening regardless, something akin to eagerness overtaking it as it shook off the last vestiges of its long sleep. Its tail cracked outward, shattering a nearby reef and the creatures within small and large alike startled at the Pokemon's sudden awakening, darting away into the murk to escape what they presumed to be wrath.

The Pokemon didn't care.

Its priorities were held firmly elsewhere, and hunger was not yet numbered among them. There would be time for food later, it reasoned as its mind stretched out, seeking that which had woken it from its slumber, both dismayed and heartened to sense...another? Something new. Something different. Something _familiar._ Something it had not known in many years during its time within these murky depths. Craning its neck, the aquatic Pokemon uttered a turned its gaze toward the light of the surface, considering.

A mind sharper than the slyest shinobi possessed by a creature of unimaginable wrath and power turned inward now, contemplating. Instinct compelled it to investigate, to leave its watery den and seek out that which'd roused it, but that instinct found itself tempered by caution.

This presence reminded it of its last partner, the red one with a temper of flame.

It remembered the red one well, the pact they'd formed, the bond shared.

Then the masked one had come and there had been only darkness.

But now at last there was light, a presence keenly familiar, one it longed to meet, yet...

No, it would watch and it would wait, knowing he would come.

 _The bloodline lived on._

* * *

 _(...Meanwhile, in the Training Grounds of Konoha...)_

* * *

"Well, damn. They actually managed to hid themselves pretty well."

Anko decided she would have to give the brats _some_ credit.

They _definitely_ knew when to run.

Pretty damn fast, at that!

Not only had Naruto and his newfound teammates all but flung themselves into the trees before Arbok could even _think_ to pounce, but they'd done so as a _ninja_ should. There was no screaming, no mad dash of tangled arms and limbs but a controlled retreat. From the moment the first smoke bomb went off in her face, they hurtled themselves away to the trees, as she looked on complacently. Even so, it wasn't bad. Arbok was known for playing with her prey so it made a twisted sort of sense that they'd be able to escape the initial volley.

The second however...

 _"Arrrrrrrbok!"_

A rasping hiss rose from her partner in what could only loosely be described as laughter, interrupted her musings.

"Nah, not Hyper Beam." Anko disagreed after a moment's thought. "We're not trying to kill the little buggers, just put them through their paces. Let's try something else. Any ideas?"

Arbok's tail lashed the ground four times in swift, rapid succession.

"Sludge bomb? Hell, yeah! Just hold off on too much poison."

If a serpent could smile, Arbok did just that.

Arching her long body, the massive cobra pushed itself upright on its thick coils, angling its head toward the trees. Its fanged maw parted, strands of viscous venom dripping. With an awful retching sound, it prepared to expel its signature move.

Then it spat.

And the sludge rained down.

A series of startled squawks told her all she needed to know.

"And there we go!" Anko crowed, pumping her fist. "Bullseye!"

Arbok stuttered a hiss.

"Hmm? No, lets give them a few minutes to get their act together. _Then_ you can play with them."

Well, Anko relented with a shrug, she supposed so long as they learned to work together by the time limit, it really didn't matter how traumatized they were. On some level, they needed to learn that this wasn't a game; there would always be someone stronger than them and their partners. Typing was important of course, but it could be overcome. This exercise served as both a painful reminder and an induction to the shinobi world. It remained to be seen if they'd learn this lesson on this own, or if she would have to beat it into their bones.

Brawn wasn't everything.

A ninja had to use their intuition.

One way or another those little shits were going to _learn._

* * *

 _(...Meanwhile...)_

* * *

 _Someone_ certainly learned _something._

"NARUTO! Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Ino wailed as she struggled to claw the cloying purple sludge off herself. To no avail, for it seemed to have gotten everywhere. Where had this stuff even come from?! It had just fallen out of the heavens and fell right on her head! And right in the middle of the test! What kind of crap luck was this?! This was the absolute last thing she needed, but somehow all thought abandoned her and she started shrieking. Unfortunately, her frantic efforts only served to worsen her plight, stretching the noxious material further against her pale locks. Fear took hold and sense abandoned her, leaving the poor girl gibbering like a madwoman.

"C'mon, just get it off!" she whined tearfully. "I swear, I'm going to be sick!"

"Hold still then, will ya?" Naruto sighed in reply. "I've almost got...it...!"

"Just hurry!"

Which led to this awkward, unspeakable predicament of having to stand still as a boy she barely knew carefully pried the thick globs of poison from her personage. Tiny, focused bursts of fire from Charmander served to harden the sludge, which allowed Naruto and Zorua to to tear it away from her hair and face as she tried and failed not to squirm. Of course, her incessant wriggling wasn't hep matters. Still, she noticed he seemed to try and take great pangs not to let his hands linger, almost flinching whenever she looked directly at him. A product of their childhood, perhaps? She'd be having _words_ with Sakura about that.

"Damn, Ino," the whiskered blond's foul mouth piped up, distracting her. "You alright? I didn't know you were afraid of poison."

The blond physically fought down a shudder at the mention of that hated word.

"I can't help it, okay?! You would be too, if your dad had a _Muk!"_

"Well, I never really _knew_ my old man or my mother, so...

"Oh, crap. That was insensitive of me, wasn't it?"

Naruto narrowly repressed another sigh.

"Just a little bit, yeah."

Ino swore softly.

"Well, shit."

An awkward silence persisted after that, broken only by the intermittent bursts of hardened sludge hitting the ground and Treecko's angry muttering. Ino spared her partner a relieved glance, chuffed to find that the tiny gecko had managed to clean the worst of the poison courtesy of some damp leaves.

"Treecko!" It groused angrily. "Tree, tree!"

"Oh, right. He doesn't like Poison either, does he?" Naruto remarked.

"Will you stop saying that word?!"

"What, poison?"

"NARUTO!"

The whiskered youth caught Charmander and Zorua giving him a blank look.

"What?"

Huh.

Funny.

He didn't recall teaching them facepalm.

Still, it really was a bad day when _he_ was being the responsible one out of their ragtag little group. But who would have thought someone like Ino would be deathly _afraid_ of poison Pokemon? She had a grass type for crying out loud! He would've found it funny if she weren't shaking so badly. She was genuinely scared out of her wits. Hmm. But what did her father having a Muk have to do with any of that? He'd have to ask her about that, sometime. Preferably when they weren't running for their lives and trying to outsmart their _batshit_ crazy sensei. Speaking of which, where _had_ Hinata gotten off to? He hadn't seen her since that first volley...

Ino happened to notice something, then.

"The poison...doesn't bother you?"

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked, having only just heard her. "Not really, no. I've been training with Anko and Arbok for a while now. Guess you could say I built up an immunity to toxins." he glanced at his hand, idly massaging it to rub sensation back into his numbed palm. "I mean, it still stings a little, but beyond that...

 _'Alright,'_ Ino frowned to herself, _'What the ever-loving hell has gotten into him?'_

"You're absolutely insane, you know that?" she groused, coloring slightly as he held her hair back to dab a stray bit of sludge away from her cheek. "I've been absolutely horrid to you ever since we were little. Why are you being so damned _nice_ to me now that we're on an actual _team?"_

"We've all got our own fears," the orange-clad ninja replied glibly, handing her back her braid, unflinching when she snatched it out of his hand and hastily re-bound her hair back up. "Me? Before Charmander and Zorua came along, I was afraid of being alone. In a way, I still have that fear. Anko once told I don't have the luxury of focusing on myself, anymore. An' the way I see it, she's right. I'm responsible for more than just myself now." he flicked a bemused glance at Charmander and Zorua, watching them fuss over an increasingly indignant Treecko. "Their lives...they're in my hands, ya know? I can't afford to be a screwup anymore. And if that means I need to grow up, using my brain, and stop being so damn petty, well...I guess I'll have to."

Ino blinked.

"Naruto...that was actually...very mature of you."

Then he had to open his mouth and ruin everything.

"Why, Ino!" he retorted with an impish smile. "Flattery? From you? Whatever would Sasuke-kun think!"

The Yamanka colored to the very roots of her hair.

"You better not tell anyone, baka!"

"Aaaaaaand there's the tsundere!" Naruto crowed, only relenting when he saw her face darken ominously. "Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone. I swear."

...promise?" Ino scowled.

"Hey, I never go back on my word, ya know!"

"Shake on it, then." Ino challenged, thrusting her hand forward impudently. "Right here, right now. You break your word? I _break_ you."

Never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how small, Naruto readily seized her palm in an iron vice.

"Good." she grinned crushing his hand, "I'd hate to have Treecko perforate you with Bullet Seed."

"Pfft!" Naruto growled, squeezing her fingers even tighter, "Flamethrower all the way."

"Is that a challenge?" her forehead jutted against his.

Naruto retaliated in kind, refusing to relent.

Then he smirked. "Oh, Zorua..."

The little kitsune perked up.

"Zor?"

Ino went positively pale.

"Don't you dare!"

 _ **"LICK."**_

"Eeek!"

A rustling in the trees had both blonds' bristling, and sure enough, the thick foliage parted to reveal a rather battered looking Hinata covered in leaves. Unfortunately, her intrusion came just as Zorua delivered its most cherished move and everything snowballed spectacularly from there. Ino realized just how badly they'd blundered a heartbeat later when the girl's face fell.

The shy Hyuuga was silent for a long moment.

Then, eyes dull, she declared:

...I want to die."

"Where did that come from, oi?!"

Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, no you don't! C'mere!"

"Wha-hey?!"

Forcefully grabbing the despondent Hyuuga by the wrist, he dragged her back to the group and plopped her down beside Ino.

"Now listen, up!"

Days spent with Anko had done wonders for his wits; he'd literally been forced to learn things he never would've given a second thought. Aspects like caution. With caution came cleverness; you picked up all manner of tricks when the _living embodiment of torture_ took you under their wing and made your every day a waking hell. A good-intentioned one perhaps, but a hell nonetheless. He'd learned a long time ago that charging in blindly just wasn't going to work against someone like her. If anything, she expected them to. Which meant she expected them to be sneaky. _Which meant..._

"I've got a good idea what this test is really about. Really, its...

So he told them his plan, long and at length. By the end, Ino and Hinata were exchanging a tense, baffled expression.

"You can't be serious." the Yamanka deadpanned. "That'll never work."

"Ohhhh, it'll work. Its so obvious she'll never expect it."

"Does Ralts-chan know Confusion, by any chance?"

"Ralts!" the little pokemon chirruped happily.

Naruto smile was a pure ray of sunshine.

"She does? Then here's the plan. First, Hinata!"

The shy girl startled.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I need to borrow your jacket."

Hinata blinked, slowly.

"M-My jacket...?"

* * *

 _(...With Anko...)_

* * *

The initial ambush _almost_ succeeded.

Anko's first warning came in the slightest rustle of leaves to her right, Arbok tensing as she tasted the air. The sudden silence of the forest that followed proved a dead giveaway. Sighing, the snake summoner plucked a pair of kunai from her leg holster and brought them to bear, preparing herself for the assault that was surely approaching. Anyone else might have attributed that to the presence of an alpha predator like Arbok, but the jonin knew better. Nearly three hours hour had passed, if those brats were going to try something, it had to be now or never. She didn't expect them to go down without some sort of fight-thus it was merely a matter of when and where-

 _'There!'_

Zorua burst out of the brush with an explosive cry and latched itself onto the tip of Arbok's serpentine body, drawing an angry hiss from the snake. Thrashing in aggravation the massive snake shook the interloper away, sending it skidding to a halt before them, fangs bared. His fur bristled fiercely as they looked on, he raised his hackles and hissed.

He didn't like this!

Not one bit!

Anko cooed.

"Oh, that's just adorable."

The trickster fox merely grinned and darted at her with a burst of speed, no doubt intending to pluck the headband from her head. Prepared for the assault, Anko swiped at the small kitsune with a kunai-

Then all hell broke loose.

A fiery inferno roared up behind her all at once, barreling into Arbok in the same instant that a stream of hardened seeds obliterating the dense foliage to her right. Trusting her partner to endure the flames, Anko spun and deflected the scattered seedlings with ease. An angry hiss informed her that Arbok had burrowed underground to escape the withering heat of the flames _(Dig)_ while she fended off the barrage. Clearly that couldn't be all they had, there had to be more, but surely she could handle their meager tactics.

Right?

Wrong.

A hail of senbon jetted from the bushes and were hastily blocked, all save one. A single, slender needle slipped through her frantic guard to slam into her left foot. Anko stumbled in disbelief, briefly, and Zorua promptly took advantage of her momentary distraction to sink its sharp teeth into her uninjured leg. Small jaws clamped down tight around her ankle with determined fervor and held tight. Ack! The Jonin snarled down at the impudent Pokemon annoyed to suddenly have several pounds of determined fox weighing at her right leg.

"Gah! Get offa me!"

Zorua's smile was decidedly trollish.

 _'Shit! Alright, so they surprise me, nothing major-_

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Hinata's assault came without warning, and surprising ferocity.

The girl didn't so much dart at her as she did _drop,_ plummeting from the treetops in a silent rush of leaves. Encumbered and distracted as she was, Anko didn't notice her until the last instant, and it was only years of honed instinct that prevented her from failing the trial at all.

Her fingers just brushed the headband.

Too close.

Anko spun and lashed out with her encumbered leg, slamming Zorua into the girl's face with enough force to jar human and Pokemon both. Stunned, Zorua released its hold on her foot and went tumbling away with the girl. Not a moment later, Arbok's triumphant roar informed her that her partner had emerged and only to overcome yet another trap, or more likely still, Charmander and Ralts. Not bad. Split them up and try to pick them off one by one. A shame it wasn't going to work.

Or was it?

The flames shifted and she received her fourth and final surprise of the day as Naruto barreled through the raging flames to crash headlong into her gut. He hit far harder than she'd expected him to; she supposed she had Hinata's little psychic type to thank for that. Regardless, hard enough to knock her from her feet and send both of them tumbling to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and limbs. Even startled as she was, Anko was able to fight back and get the upper hand relatively quickly, grabbing the boy's wrist and pinning them back behind his head despite the heat radiating from his body. But how had he managed to endure the heat?

A flicker of burnt and discarded creme-colored fabric flashed in her peripherals.

Hinata's jacket.

So _that_ was how he'd insulated himself from the flames.

Ah.

Clever boy.

Smirking, she glowered down at her captive.

"Not bad! You brats almost got me. Is that it?"

Naruto beamed.

"Nope. Now, Ino!"

"Wha-

That was all she heard before "Naruto" vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving her holding so much empty air.

Only then did the telltale ring of Ino's voice pierce her ears somewhere in the undergrowth.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Anko swore softly.

"Aw, hell-

 **A/N: Aaaaaand there we have it, ladies and gentlemen! I'm alive! Pairings are up and all over the place depending on votes, but this story is firmly back on track! I hope you like the idea of this somewhat mature, yet still very sassy Naruto working to make his dreams come true alongside Ino and Hinata. He's not a genius by any measure, but he's going to be using his brain a fair bit more than his cannon self. Once again, I won't speak to the pairings, because THAT is to be decided by your reviews and PM's now, isn't it?**

 **Whoever guesses at the Pokemon in the beginning gets an extra special prize! I left PLENTY of hints! Really, it could only be three pokemon, so I think its fairly simple. As to Minato's Pokemon, you've already seen it. You just haven't realized it yet! XD**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would Ye Kindly?**

 **And of course...**

 **...enjoy the previews! VOTE ON THE ONE YOU WANT! ONE, TWO, THREE, OR ALL OF THEM! Your input-and reviews! matter, folks!**

 **(Preview(S)!)**

 _"VICTORY!"_

 _"You rotten little...that's cheating!"_

 _"All's fair in love and war, sensei!"_

* * *

 _Zabuza frowned._

 _"YOU? You're going to take me on?"_

 _Anko hummed softly and raised a hand._

 _"What's the matter, big guy? Afraid of snakes?"_

 _"You've got to be kidding me. What can that thing possibly-_

 _"Hyper Beam, bitch!"_

 **R &R~! =D**


End file.
